2000
by Nyctalope
Summary: Rémus Lupin a survécu à la guerre. Mais il est seul... Tous ses amis sont morts ou partis.


Hello à tous! Ici Chimgrid (future Nyctalope) avec un OS, pour vous servir! Ceci est une réponse à un concours dont le but était de caser cénotaphe, flasque, séquestrer, conviction et glapissement dans un texte! Ca a donné ça... J'espère que ça vous plaira!  
**EDIT du 1er mars**: J'ai gagnééééééééééé le concours, nous étions 12 participants, je suis contente :)

Merci à **Ayako** de de m'avoir aidée à améliorer ce one shot!

**Disclaimer:** Tout à JKR,et je ne touche pas un sou pour cette histoire!

_Bonne lecture..._

* * *

**2000**

Depuis la fin de la guerre, Rémus John Lupin était seul. Tous ses proches et amis étaient morts ou avaient préféré s'éloigner de ce pays qui leur rappelait tant de souffrances et de morts…

Voici deux mois que Harry Potter avait détruit Lord Voldemort. Et cela faisait également deux mois que le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait pulvérisé le Survivant-qui-n-avait-alors-pas-survécu. Deux mois également que, régulièrement, pour ne pas dire quotidiennement, Rémus se rendait discrètement à Poudlard afin de se recueillir devant le **cénotaphe** de celui qui avait sauvé le Monde sorcier. Discrètement car le nouveau Gouvernement en place, croyant bien faire, avait décidé de surveiller de plus près toute personne ou créature potentiellement dangereuse. Les loups-garous en faisaient évidemment partie. D'après le nouveau Ministre de la Magie, il fallait éviter que ce qui était arrivé ne se reproduise.

Rémus avait beau eu leur répéter qu'à la base c'était des humains (dire ce mot en se sentant implicitement exclus de cette catégorie lui était douloureux mais il n'avait pas le choix) qui avaient déclenché la guerre, que ce n'est que plus tard que quelques représentants de différentes espèces (ce mot le fit également frissonner) les avaient rejoints, et surtout, qu'il oeuvrait pour l'Ordre du Phénix depuis sa sortie de Poudlard vingt ans auparavant, rien n'y fit. Rémus, comme tous les autres « hybrides », devait se rendre deux fois par jour dans un Centre de Surveillance de l'Etat et n'avait pas le droit de dépasser les limites de son périmètre de sécurité de 6 kilomètres de rayon autour de son appartement. Poudlard était hors de ces limites, c'est pourquoi Rémus évitait de se faire remarquer dans les environs de l'école. Pour le moment, il avait son appartement, mais pour combien de temps encore? La loi devenait de plus en plus rigide, une dictature s'installait et il n'était pas bon de ne pas être « normal ». Mais le peuple sorcier se sentait en sécurité, ce qui encourageait l'Etat à poursuivre sa politique dans cette direction. Qui sait si les bûchers tant redoutés par cette communauté au Moyen-âge n'allaient pas de nouveau faire surface ? Il était de plus en plus fréquent de lire dans les faits divers de la Gazette du Sorcier qu'un loup-garou était mort après avoir été battu dans la rue, se rendant dans un Centre de Surveillance de l'Etat ou qu'un homme un peu grand était à l'hôpital Sainte Mangouste car il avait été soupçonné par ses voisins d'être un « quart » de géant ! Bien entendu les auteurs de ces crimes ignobles n'étaient pas punis. Après tout, ce n'était que des « créatures » qu'ils tuaient…

Rémus sortit de ses pensées et essuya une larme. Il inspira profondément, le regard levé vers le ciel, puis de nouveau regarda le monument dressé en l'honneur du fils de son meilleur ami. Il soupira et se retourna. Une ombre s'abattit sur lui, puis, plus rien…

Lorsque Rémus revint à lui, il ne reconnut pas l'endroit où il se trouvait. C'était une pièce d'environ 9m², comportant en tout et pour tout un lit, une table et une chaise, un lavabo et une étagère. Surpris, il se frotta les yeux et regarda de nouveau autour de lui. Une petite fenêtre située dans la seule porte de la pièce s'ouvrit et un œil l'observa. L'ouverture disparut et les verrous jouèrent. Un homme grand, les cheveux châtains, les yeux rieurs et la barbe naissante apparut dans le chambranle. Il portait la robe violette du Centre de Surveillance de l'Etat. Il avança d'un pas et ferma la porte derrière lui.

Rémus se leva et demanda :

- Que…

L'homme l'interrompit :

- Je vois que vous êtes réveillé monsieur Lupin. Comment va votre tête ?

Rémus, surpris par le ton aimable de l'homme, tâta la bosse qui ornait l'arrière de son crâne et murmura que ça allait. L'homme reprit :

- Alors comme ça vous êtes sorti de votre périmètre ? Vous savez pourtant que c'était interdit Monsieur Lupin.

On aurait dit qu'il parlait à un enfant ayant commis une bêtise. Il continua :

- Pourtant vous devriez savoir que vous êtes un privilégié par rapport à certains. Vos exploits pendant la guerre vous ont permis de vivre dans un périmètre plus grand que les autres créatures de votre espèce. Sans compter que vous êtes autorisé à rester chez vous les soirs de pleine lune, contrairement aux autres qui doivent venir ici. Vous êtes vraiment très chanceux, vous le savez, n'est-ce pas ?

Cette question était purement rhétorique. L'homme continua :

- En plus, la veille d'une nuit de pleine lune… Ce n'est pas sérieux monsieur Lupin, pas sérieux du tout. Vous auriez pu blesser quelqu'un.

Rémus ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir :

- Mais vu que la pleine lune était demain je…

Mais l'homme ne l'écoutait pas. Il semblait jouir du pouvoir que lui conférait ce petit monologue :

- Nous avons dû intervenir, Monsieur Lupin. Désormais vous vivrez ici, au CSE, tout comme d'autres personnes ayant aussi enfreint les règles. Si vous voulez bien me suivre, je vais vous faire visiter votre nouvelle demeure.

Ces derniers mots prononcés d'un ton moqueur firent perdre à Rémus tout espoir d'être à nouveau heureux un jour.

La visite commença par les douches et sanitaires du couloir, puis par la cantine. Plus l'homme parlait, plus Rémus se disait qu'il agissait par **conviction **personnelle et non par obligation. Il était clair que pour Ewan, car c'était son nom, Rémus était un monstre et son ton badin n'enlevait rien à l'animosité qu'il semblait ressentir pour les créatures en tout genre, y compris les femmes. D'après Ewan beaucoup d'entre elles étaient de mauvaise vie et prenaient du plaisir avec le Diable en personne… Ils terminèrent cette visite éprouvante par ce qu'Ewan appelait en plaisantant « le couloir des loups-garous ». De part et d'autre de ce long corridor les portes se succédaient. L'homme en ouvrit une. La pièce devait mesurer deux mètres sur trois et comptait un matelas miteux posé à même le sol comme unique mobilier. Effaré, Rémus écouta d'une oreille distraite les explications de celui qu'il pouvait désormais considérer comme son geôlier. La réalité venait de le rattraper : il serait **séquestré** ici jusqu'à sa mort.

- Les veilles de pleine lune, vous viendrez ici dès 17 heures, donc dans deux heures pour aujourd'hui. Une infirmière vous prendra en charge dès le lendemain midi. Demain, dès que vous vous sentirez mieux, nous irons récupérer vos effets personnels dans votre appartement. Pour l'heure, je vous conseille de bien manger. Je passerai vous chercher, vous et vos « petits camarades » vers 16h45. Des questions ?

Rémus, honteux et humilié, baissa la tête et ne répondit rien. Ewan, satisfait, se remit en marche, suivi par l'ancien professeur.

A l'heure dite, Ewan ouvrit la porte de la cellule de Rémus. Celui-ci sortit et regarda ses compagnons d'infortune : un homme d'une cinquantaine d'années et une jeune femme qui ne devait pas avoir plus de 20 ans. Eux aussi avaient le regard voilé. Ils restèrent silencieux. Tous trois suivirent Ewan qui sifflotait gaiement. D'autres loups-garous, les extérieurs, venaient d'arriver dans le long corridor. Chacun pénétra sans un souffle dans une des pièces réservées à la pleine lune. Encore une fois, Rémus était seul. Mais là, dans cette pièce minuscule, pensant à la nuit qui l'attendait, il se sentait plus seul que jamais. Patmol, Cornedrue et Queudver allaient lui manquer affreusement… Il s'allongea sur le matelas et pleura en silence. C'était le seul moyen qu'il avait trouvé pour exprimer sa douleur.

Un** glapissement **le réveilla en sursaut. La transformation avait commencé pour un de ses camarades. Il eut seulement le temps de se dire qu'il n'avait pas pris de potion tue loup avant que ses membres ne commencent à se modifier. Son visage s'allongea et prit la forme d'un museau, ses bras et jambes devinrent de puissantes pattes. Sa peau se recouvra de fourrure et il hurla. Dans la pièce à côté, on lui répondit…

La métamorphose avait été particulièrement éprouvante. Son corps se rappelait à lui à chaque mouvement. La moindre parcelle de peau, chaque terminaison nerveuse, semblait vouloir s'exprimer avec violence. Les soins que lui prodigua l'infirmière trois heures après son réveil parvinrent à le soulager physiquement mais psychologiquement, il était détruit. Un animal, non, pire, un monstre, voilà ce qu'il était aux yeux du monde. Il passa une bonne partie de l'après-midi à trouver un moyen d'éviter cette vie, si le mot « vie » était envisageable dans sa situation. « Survie » semblait plus approprié. La solution lui sauta aux yeux. C'était pourtant tellement évident… Pourquoi n'y avait-il pas pensé avant ?

Ewan vint voir Rémus vers 18h. Ils se rendirent chez ce dernier afin de récupérer quelques affaires.

Rémus prit quelques livres et vêtements. Le tout tenait dans une valise. Résigné, il retourna au Centre de Surveillance de l'Etat avec Ewan. Il passa son repas avec les deux autres loups-garous mais ne parla pas. Eux non plus. Il se hâta de retourner dans sa cellule dès son fruit avalé. Il attendit que les pas de son gardien – chaque « détenu » devait être accompagné lors de ses déplacements - ne soient plus audibles dans le couloir et sortit une **flasque** opaque de son sac de voyage. Il l'avait récupérée alors qu'Ewan visitait son appartement tout en commentant chaque chose qui s'y trouvait, et l'avait cachée dans une paire de chaussettes. Il la regarda fixement puis la rangea de nouveau dans la paire de chaussettes. Il s'assit sur le lit et prit sa tête entre ses mains. Il ne devait pas. Il y a toujours un espoir. Il devait plutôt réfléchir au moyen de sortir d'ici.

O o O o O o O o

Les jours qui suivirent étaient comme noyés de brume dans ses souvenirs. Tout semblait flou et irréel. Son rythme était monotone. Lever 6h30. Petit-déjeuner rationné. Retour dans la chambre. Il lisait et relisait les trois seuls livres qu'il avait car le Centre n'avait soi-disant aucune possibilité de lui en procurer d'autres. 12h repas. 12h30 retour dans la chambre. Un après-midi par semaine il était autorisé à sortir avec les deux autres loups-garous. Ils faisaient le tour de la cour pendant une demi-heure puis rentraient. 19h repas. 20h douche. 22h extinction des feux.

Ces journées interminables recommençaient encore et encore. La seule nouveauté était les autres « prisonniers » qui affluaient à une fréquence de plus en plus élevée.

Puis la pleine lune arriva. Il pensait que ça ne pourrait pas être pire que la précédente mais il avait tort. Le manque de soleil, de nourriture l'avaient affaibli. Il mit trois jours à se remettre de ses blessures. Le loup en lui semblait s'être révolté cette nuit-là… contre lui-même. A croire qu'il voulait lui dire quelque chose. Mais quoi ? Rémus, sur son lit, pâle comme un linge, regardait le plafond et délirait sur les formes dues aux ombres. Parfois il imaginait Harry, parfois voyait Sirius. A chaque fois qu'il se réveillait, il n'avait qu'une envie, repartir dans ses délires et être de nouveau avec lui.

Cinq jours après la métamorphose il se levait mais ne mangeait toujours pas, ce qui aggravait son état. Ses éclairs de lucidité lui montraient sa déchéance et il ne le supportait pas.

Le sixième jour, il se leva et prit la flasque qu'il avait cachée dans ses chaussettes.

Il l'observa un instant et ses yeux se perdirent dans le vague. Il se rappelait dans quelles conditions il l'avait obtenue :

_C'était l'heure de la bataille finale. Il était prêt. C'est alors que Severus Rogue était entré dans la pièce :_

_- Rémus… _

_Il se tut et tendit une petite gourde plate à Rémus. Celui-ci s'en saisit et demanda :_

_- J'ai tout un stock de potion tue-loup alors pourquoi tu…_

_Severus l'interrompit :_

_- Ce n'est pas de la potion tue-loup. C'est un poison…_

_Rémus, confus, s'écria :_

_- Mais je ne ve…_

_- Ecoute, prends-la… lui ordonna doucement Severus. On ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut arriver. J'en ai fait pour un peu tout le monde. J'espère que nous n'aurons jamais l'occasion de nous en servir mais pour le moment l'avenir est incertain. Plutôt mourir que de me plier à la dictature du Seigneur des Ténèbres._

_Rémus, les larmes aux yeux devant cette preuve d'amitié et la pensée que peut-être tout ne pourrait pas finir aussi bien que les contes pour enfants moldus, remercia Severus d'un signe de la tête. Ce dernier sortit, suivi de près par le loup-garou._

Rémus soupira tout en observant les reflets moirés de la flasque. Jusqu'à présent il avait préféré ne pas penser à cette solution malgré les morts, malgré sa solitude, malgré les lois de plus en plus difficiles à son encontre. Il n'y avait pas pensé car tant qu'il lui restait un minimum de liberté, il avait un espoir de vivre à nouveau une vie normale un jour.

Mais maintenant… Quel espoir lui restait-il ? Allait-il accepter cette vie inhumaine ? Accepter d'être sans cesse humilié ? Considéré comme un animal… comme une bête sauvage ? Accepter de ne plus voir le ciel ailleurs qu'au travers de cette fenêtre ?

Rémus n'hésita plus. Il ouvrit la flasque et but son contenu d'un trait.

_**R.J. Lupin, 1960-2000**_

**Fin

* * *

Merci de me laisser votre avis! Et si vous n'êtes pas inscrit sur le site, votre adresse mail histoire que je puisse vous répondre :) **

ZouX

Nyctalope


End file.
